Birthday Surprises
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: It's girl!Mello's birthday and her friend Matt gives her a gift that both will enjoy. Warning, Genderswap Mello!


Pairing: Fem!Mello/Matt

Rating:Very Mature

Warnings: I suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button. Now for those brave (and old) enough to continue this contains language, sexual situations, solo female, solo male, toys, Gender swap (Fem!Mello)

Authors Note: Originally written for Death Note Anonymous Kink, the prompt was_It's girl!Mello's birthday and her friend Matt gives her a dildo as a present, mostly as a joke. Mello decides to give him a little show. They don't really end up having sex but Mello lets Matt touch her upper body. _

This is also my first full attempt at gender swapping Mello.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. This is a fan based work and no profit is made.

**Birthday Surprises**

Mello timidly eyed the neatly wrapped gift, all girly pink paper and darker pinker ribbon and bow. The corner of her lip slightly upturned as the barest hint of smile formed, her usually stoic features softening. Frankly she had been a little shocked that Matt had even remembered, let alone actually put the video game controller down long enough to brave the real world and purchase her something.

"Matt, you shouldn't have. Thank you."

"You can thank me after you open it Mell's"

She tore into the wrapping, carelessly tossing the shredded paper to the side. Underneath was a nondescript box, giving her no clue as to what may be inside. She eyed Matt questioningly before opening the box. Matt had not been prepared for the reaction she gave upon seeing her gift.

"A dildo? A fucking dildo Matt? What the fuck."

"I figured that a good dicking would do you some good, and well-" He swallowed nervously. "You're not the type of girl to have... Well to be blunt I know you're a lesbian."

She leaned back against the couch, quirking a brow at his comment. "Oh, and what gave you impression that I would prefer to have pussy over some dick?"

Matt stumbled over his words, but managed to answer her, holding his fingers up as he counted off the reasons. "For one, you are far from girly. Second, I never see you showing an interest in any boys. Third-

"Maybe its because I am attracted to men, not boys." She cut him off, "After all you have no clue what or who I do when I am with the Mafia men dear Matt."

"Well if that's the case, who ever is slipping you dick must not be any good at it. You're still an uptight bitch."

She held her tongue, narrowing her eyes as her temper started to flare. Matt inwardly flinched, yet kept a mask of indifference as he kept on guard for any sudden outbursts of violence. Her anger gave way to something else, something that Matt couldn't quite read; not even as she winked seductively and pulled the sex toy out of the box. "I am not a lesbian, and for your information no one is slipping me dick as you eloquently put it. I am a virgin."

Matt watched as she curiously examine the toy, turning it over in her hands, slender fingers tracing along the rigid glass as her cheeks started becoming flushed.

"Custom made?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, stuttering in embarrassment as she spoke "Modeled off, well off yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, yeah. Because if I'm gonna-" Her skin blushed a deeper shade of red "use this, I might prefer the, ah, real thing in me."

Matt choked on the smoke he had inhaled, his own face going red, although more from the coughing fit than embarrassment. The implication of her words also went to is groin, his dick starting to harden as his eighteen year old male mind flashed a few vivid images of the both of them locked in a carnal dance. If he focused hard enough he knew he would be able to feel her sweat slicked skin against his, the steady rise and fall of her chest as she panted under him...

He shook his head to clear those images, moving his legs so that he rested his chin on his knees in an attempt to hide the growing bulge forming in the front of his denim. He groaned inwardly as Mello's gaze went to his crotch, teeth catching her lower lip nervously.

He sighed, gathering courage as he lowered his legs. And although he knew that the situation was one that could easily end badly, spread his legs, giving her a good view of his barely concealed erection. Matt waited for the comments, the remarks that would no doubt border on disgust at his casual display of arousal.

"Well. I see someone liked that idea."

"Well if you want-"

She shook her head violently, blond fringe obscuring her eyes as she cut him off. "No."

Leaning his head back against the couch, Matt sighed in defeat. Although she was his best friend, and it might complicate things, he wouldn't have minded getting some. Oh hell who was he kidding, he loved the idea of fucking the shit out of her. It had been his first masturbatory fantasy when they younger. A the thought of making that real was now becoming more appealing as he knew would be her first.

His mind worked over possible ways he could get her between the sheets, those slender legs of hers wrapped around his waist as he fucked her senseless. So caught up in hormonal scheming was he that he was unaware that she had crawled over to him.

She leaned her head on his knee, her graceful fingers dancing along his inner thigh. "It's not that I don't want to Matt."

Matt grunted, removing his goggles and glancing down at her as she explained herself.

"You are attractive, and I know you would respect me. It's just that the idea of it, of us doing it is odd, so I have another idea."

She sat back a little, flashing him a sly grin as her fingers went to the zipper of her vest.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked tersely, in no mood for her teasing he pushed her back, ignoring her curses as she landed on her ass.

"Mello, I am not in the mood for your games."

"Matt, hear me out before you decide if my game is not to your liking."

"Fine humor me, what is it you are proposing?"

She stood up, and before she could change her mind slid the zipper down the rest of the way. From between the now parted leather, Matt could see the black lace of her bra, a front clasping one he took note of. "You can, ah, watch. Maybe even touch a little."

"Watch what? You do a fucking strip tease? Fuck you Mello."

She undid the laces of her leather trousers, and pushed them down further on her hips. "Not a strip tease Matt. You can watch me fuck myself."

Matt eyed her with distrust, in the past she had insinuated things and done the total opposite. "Bullshit. You don't have the fucking the balls to do that."

"Is that a challenge?" She slid the pants down further, exposing her lace trimmed black silk panties. She kicked the leather to the side, reaching down to retrieve her birthday gift before making her way over to the other couch.

Matt watched her ass she walked, although she was giving off the airs of confidences, his years of knowing her told him that she was nervous. The way she held her head was not as high, the fact that when she turned to see if he was watching her eyes were just a little wider than usual. The nervous way her fingers clenched tighter around the toy, as she sat on the couch, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she situated herself that she sat, feet flat on the cushions, legs parted.

She crooked her finger, beckoning Matt to come closer. He approached her slowly, his jeans suddenly feeling tighter as he watched her exhale deeply in nervousness, running the tip of the dildo against her pantie covered crotch.

"Would work better if you got rid of the panties, Mello."

She shivered at the breathy way he spoke the words, his fingers teasing the lacy trim along the top before gently tugging. She lifted up a little, allowing him to slide them off. Her face burned as she watched him palm the underwear, his eyes which had until then been locked on hers traveled to her now exposed womanhood. She took a deep breath, parting her legs more, exposing more of herself to his emerald gaze.

His fingers circled her wrist, guiding her hand that was holding the dildo. "Fuck yourself."

She had never heard his voice this deep, this filled with hunger, and the thought of giving him what he wanted caused her stomach to flip, her heart to race erratic. He let go of her wrist, settling back on his knees to watch as she shyly teased the tip along her slit. She had a few times in the past dared to touch herself, but never had she thought that she could do something so dirty, so wonton as she was doing right now.

She slid the tip inside, its progress halted by the membrane that was a testament to her prior statement of virginity. She paused, gnawing harder on her lower lip before pushing in deeper. Her muscles clenched, and her breath hitched as she felt the sting of it breaking through her hymen.

Matt trailed his fingers along her inner thighs, caressing the skin as he tried to sooth her obvious discomfort from first penetration. "Just take it slow."

She exhaled slowly, relaxing a little, pushing more of it in as the pain dulled to soft ache. "Oh god Matt." She gasped , closing her eyes as she began to slowly move the toy in and out.

Matt's fingers, made agile from years of video playing made quick work of his zip, freeing his erection as he watched her. It took a little while, but she soon found a pace that she enjoyed, her hips gently rocking with the movements of the dildo.

"Open your eyes Mello, look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open, gasping as she watched his fingers glide along his erection in time to her own movements. It had not been modeled off him, as it appeared that he both longer and thicker than what she was currently impaled on.

Matt moved forward a little, his other hand working on the clasp of her bra. "May I?" He asked, not waiting for her answer as he skillfully undid it one handed and parted the material. He arched a brow questioningly as he saw the silver hoop that adorned her right nipple.

"Nice. Never thought you were the type."

"Yeah. That's me, full of surprises. " She moaned as his fingers traced around the darker skin of the areola of her left breast before moving onto the nipple.

The duel sensation of being filled and his fingers pinching and pulling the flesh of her breasts coupled with the visual of him jerking himself off had her panting, groaning as she felt a pressure building low in her abdomen.

Her other hand slid between her parted legs, index finger rubbing gentle circles over her clit.

"Fuck Matt. Fuck me."

He leaned forward a little more, taking a nipple between his lips and sucking, teeth scraping along the sensitive skin before letting it go with a gentle flick of his tongue. "Not yet."

He turned his attention to her right breast, tongue flicking against the hoop before taking it between his teeth and gently tugging. With half broken gasps on her lips, she increased the pace with which she fucked herself. She could feel the brush of him arm against her leg as he matched her pace.

She sensed rather than felt him tense, a low growl escaping him as warm liquid splashed against her leg. Mello's hips bucked upwards, as with a clipped cry she came. He kissed her breasts, waiting for her breathing to return to normal as she came down from her orgasm.

"Happy birthday Mello."

She ran her fingers through his hair, yanking him up to crash her lips against his.

"How about we take this celebration to the bedroom." She said breathlessly once they broke the kiss.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
